Temptation Island
by missie1
Summary: Okay, this is going to be like a Temptation Island Higher Ground.
1. Default Chapter

Temptation Island Prologue  
Ok so, this is going to be a Higher Ground Temptation Island, I geuss you could call it. If you don't know what Temptation Island is just email me at missie@ebt.net. Ok, so in your review I'd like if you could tell me if you think I should do it or not. Also, who should I use as couples? I thimk I only want to do three, if you think I should do four then tell me that too. Depending on these reviews I should have it out by Monday at the latest Tuesday.  
Thanx,  
Missie 


	2. Introductions part 1

Temptation Island  
Chapter 1  
The Begining of a New Journey  
  
Scene- This is where we meet all the couples and their 'tempters'  
Host: Ok, first let's start of by introducing our couples. First we have Juliette and Auggie. Juliette is 25 and a wedding planner. Auggie is 25 and an aspiring artist. Juliette, Auggie why don't you tell us why you came on the show.  
Juliette: We have kinda come to a point and we want to see if this is where we end or if we can move on.  
Host: OK, great. Well, lets meet our next couple, Daisy and David. Daisy is 25 and works in a Child Crisis Center. And David is 26 and works as a Counselour at a special school. So Daisy, David, why did you decide to joy us on our little adventure?  
Daisy: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
Host: I dunno.  
Daisy: To see if it wouldn't get hit by a car.  
Host: Ahh, it all makes sense, sort of.  
David: Hmm, I thought we came here coz Shelby dragged us along.  
Daisy: Yes, well that too, but I thought the chicken would cause for a more interesting suite.  
Host: Well, it certainly did, but now it's time to meet our final couple. Introducing, Scott and Shelby. Scott is 26 years-old and in the minors for football. Shelby, like the majority is 25-years-young. Shelby teaches at the CBC or California Ballet Company. So why did you two decide to go on this emotional journey.  
Shelby: Just so we would always know that our love was forever. And that we can face anything.  
Host: Great, now it's time to introduce the tempters.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm so so so sorry that this is late, and i realize it's short. I just wanted to get something out. It's my first week back and I'm a little swamped with work. I'll try to have a much longer one out by Saturday. Please Review. I mean if you don't like how things are going I can change them. But if you don't tell me what to change I can't change it now can I? Anyway, I didn't know what the minor leagues were so like ya know whatever. OK, enough rambling. 


	3. Introductions Part 2

Temptation Island  
Chapter 2   
Introduction Part 1  
This story is dedictated to Sam, thanx for all your help.  
  
Host: Ok, we will start with our male tempters. I'll just say your name and all you have to do is introduce yourself. Ok, first up Caleb Sanders.  
Caleb: Hey, my name is Caleb Sanders I am 27 years old and a Computer Technician. I came hear to meet the girl of my dreams. And if you and I hook up we're garunteed to have the best time.  
Host: Did ya hear that ladies?   
Ladies; YEAH!!!!!!  
Host: OK, next up is Brandon Marint.  
Brandon: Hello , my name is Brandon Marint I'm a 26 year old Real Estate Agent. And I'm originally from Kansas, so I'm used to workin hard and if you pick me I garuntee I'll work hard to make you happy.  
Host: Boy, if I was a girl. Well, anyway next up we have James Cannitalopey.  
James: Hey, I'm James C, everyone just calls me JC though, I am a 27 year old masssage therapist. And if you pick me I'd be sure to give you a great time and a great massage.  
Host: Did you see the way the ladie's eyes just popped up? Well, let's see if our next tempter can do better. John Sinnest.  
John: Hey, my name is John. I am 26 years old and I am a chef. I might be a little shy but if you pick me I'll be sure to make you feel special no matter what.  
Host: Well, I think he did extremely well. And now Jason Branson.  
Jason: Howdy yall, I'm Jason. I am a 25 year old and I construct houses. If you pick me I'll work hard to construct a house of hope for us.  
Host: Ooh, smooth talker. Ben Lonnint.  
Ben: Hey, I'm Ben. I am 25 and I'm working on my Degree. I plan on being a teacher. And if you pick me I think I could show you some very interesting things.  
Host: Josh Carter.  
Josh: Hey, I'm Josh Carter asnd I'm a Motorcross Biker. I am also 26, and if you pick me I'm, sur we'll have a wild ride.  
Host: David Bennette.  
David: Hey, I'm David Bennette, I'm 26 and also a massage therapist. Only I can also do hair. And if you picked me I'm sure we could come to some sort of compromise.  
Host: Ok, well, here's Ryan Penelt.  
Ryan: Hey, I'm Ryan. I'm 28 and I'm a computer Consultant. If you choose me I'll take you out and give you the best night of your life.  
Host: Conner McDermott.  
Conner: Hey, I'm Conner and I'm a 26 year old musician. If you choose me, my next big hit will be about you.  
Host: Ooh, those musicians. Well, here's Parker Robinson.  
Parker; Hi, I'm Parker and I'm 27. I am a partner in the Tamoson Corporation. If you choose me, I'll be sure to make you feel special.  
Host: We're almost done, but here's Justin Cane.  
Justin: Hi, I'm Justin and I am 24 years old. I'm a vet and if you choose me I'll be sure to proove not all guys are dogs.  
Host: Oh, what a dis. Well, last but certainly not least we have Hayden Christen.  
Hayden: Hey, I'm Hayden and I'm 26. I am an aspiring actor, but I won't put up a act in front of you. And if you choose me I'll be sure to leave you with a great feeling for the rest of your life.  
Host: Girls, watch out he's myne. Only joking. Anyway, here we have they girls. And first up is Cecelia Bonner.  
Cecelia: Hi, my name is Cecelia. I am 24 and I am a singer. And if you choose me not only will I let you call me CiCi, but I'll also write a song for you.  
Host: Back away boys she's myne. Joking, joking, anyway, next up is Ashly Walbergh.  
Ashly: Hi, my name is Ashly. I'm 23 and I am secretary for MOO, which stands for Mothers Opposed to the Occult, even though I'm not a mother. And if you choose me, I'd join an occult for you any time.  
Host: Wow, look at that. Well next is Elizabeth Sampsull.  
Elizabeth: Hey, my name's Elizabeth and I'm 25 I am an aspiring author. And if you choose me my next big seller will be about how you're the greatest guy I've ever met.  
Host: Ooh, what an offer. Let's see if Jessica Lenay can top it.  
Jessica: Hey, I'm Jessica and I'm an aspiring actress. I'm 23 too, and if you pick me I'll be sure it will be something you never forget.  
Host: Ok, next is Allyson Hannidan.  
Allyson: Hey, I'm Allyson I'm a 24 year old DJ. And if you wanna know what I can do you'll just have to pick me.  
Host: Ooh, intriguing, but next we have Beth Bailey.  
Beth: Hi, I'm Beth and I am an interior decorator and I'm 25. If you choose me, I'll be sure to make you feel special.  
Host: Next we have Tia Runilt.  
Tia: Hey, I'm Tia and I'm 23. I am a nurse, and I can't begin to tell you how glad you'll be if you choose me.  
Host: Christina Briant.  
Christina: Hi, I'm Christina and I'm a 26 year old zoo ologist. And if you pick me I'll show you a few things about your animal instincts.  
Host; Great, Karyn Rashida.  
Karyn: Hey, I'm Karyn, I am 26 and a marine biologist. And I just hope you'll pick me.  
Host: Ok, next is Alex Cider.  
Alex: Hello, I'm Alex. I am a 24 year old interior decorator. And like Karyn said I just really hope you'll pick me.  
Host: Great, next is Jezabella Ramirez.  
Jezabella: Hi, I'm Jezabella, everyone calls me Jez though. And I am a 25 year old lawyer. If you pick me I'll be sure to defend you.  
Host: Let's hope you don't need to be defended though. Next is Sarah Linigen.  
Sarah: Hello, I'm Sarah and I am a 24 year old architect. You'll never know what you'll find unless you pick me.  
Host: And last but not least A.J. Coor.  
A.J.: Hey, I'm A.J. and I'm a 25 year old aspiring actress. I came here to try to make a positive difference in someone's life.  
Host: Great, well let's see. What we're going to do now is called 'blocking'. And that's basically what it is. Each of our couples have matching colored neclaces. And I am going to give each of you a bracelette with the matching color. What you will do is go and find someone that you don't want your 'significant other' to date. Ok, any questions? (pause) Great then lets start with Juliette and Auggie. Auggie you can go first.  
He hands a red bracelet to Auggie and Juliette. Auggie stays seated for a second then gets up, and walks over to the dock where the men are lined up. He scans each of them and then hands his bracelet to Conner.  
Conner: Ah, man.  
Host: Well, Juliette do you think that's who Auggie should have been worried about?  
Juliette: Maybe.  
Host: Ah, well now it's your turn.  
Juliette walks over to the dock with the girls lined up (from now on the dock with the girls is dock A and the one with the guys is dock B). She scans all the girls quickly. It takes her about 3 seconds before Tia is handed the red bracelet.  
Host: Ok, so Auggie what do you think?  
Auggie: Actually, I think that was one of the girls who really stuck in my head.  
Host: Ok then, Daisy and David. David you can go first.  
He hands Daisy and David purple bracelets. And David walks over to dock B and doesn't even scan them before giving the bracelet to Conner.  
Host: Whoa, that's two for Conner. Conner what do you think?  
Conner: This really sucks.  
Host: I bet that it does. But now it's Daisy's turn.  
Daisy looks at all the girls before getting up and then walks over to deck A and hands the purple bracelet to Ashly.  
Host: Well, David how do you feel?  
David: That was definetly my first choice.  
Host: Well, I geuss Daisy knows what she's doing. And finally we have Scott and Shelby. Scott you'll go first.  
Scott: Ok.  
The host hands Scott and Shelby their blue bracelets and then Scott stands up. He walks over to deck B and scans all the guys atleats 5 times. He finally hands the blue bracelet to James. With out any words Shelby gets up and walks over to deck A. She too takes her time in scanning the competition. She hands her bracelet to Allyson. Alysson frowns but quickly returns to a smile.  
Host: Ok, I have a few questions now. First of all, Conner you're in luck you still have atleats one person you can date. And, how do each of you feel?  
Shelby: Um, James was definetly someone who caught my eye but, oh well.  
Scott: She was one of the people I was considering for my first date.  
Host: Ok, well great. Why don't we all wash up and then meet me in the dining hall for dinner.  
They all leave to their 'dorms'.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, thanx for the great reviews though. And please keep 'em up. Thanx.  
missie 


	4. G.F.F.

Temtation Island  
Chapter 3  
G.F.F  
  
All the couples and the host, lets call him Jeff, are sitting around a table waiting for their food to be served. A loud clatter, and then out comes the food.  
Jeff: Thank God, I'm starved. So, how are you all feeling about this afternoon?  
Scott: I don't know but I think Conner is probably a little mad.   
Jeff: I bet.  
They begin to eat their food and have little conversations, after all they are multitalented. And when they're done Jeff announces he has, suprise, suprise, some bad news.  
Jeff: I know you are all excited, and eager to get to your resorts. But as I said, I do have some bad news. After this dinner you wil recievean hour to pack and talk before you will be seperated for two months. This meeans you will have no contact with your 'significant other' until the two months are up.  
At this all faces droop and everyone is left with a cherry pit in there stomach. They then leave the room and talk with their 'S.O.'. The hour is up to quickly for all of them. But after five extra minutes, they are forced to head towards their boats. And no suprise, Juliette is the only one of the girls crying. But soon they come to the island and all worries dissapear, atleast for now. They are greeted by thirteen gorgeus guys, all trying for their attention. I mean what girl wouldn't get a smile. They head towards the bar and are surrounded. About four guys have Juliette's attention, three Daisy's, and the others are trying to get Shelby's (you can do the math). But only two of them actually do have her attention, Conner and Hayden. As for Juliette, all four have a fourth of her attention (don't you hate fractions?). Well, Daisy is keeping her three enthrawled by reading their tarot cards.   
The other side isn't much different. Except for the fact that all they are doing is full-on partying, no talking. And the competition for attention is high over here too. They all are trying to get one of the few slow dances with our little men. No bracelet is gonna keep Allyson away, she quickly manuevers over towards Scott. Finally after about three hours they do decide to sit down and chat with their admirers. Allyson starts out with Scott's attention but he quickly changes it to someone without the dreaded blue bracelet, I mean why sample what you can't have? Auggie's attention is mainly on Jezabella, but he is paying attention to everyone else. David, however is in a heated discussion with four other girls. And who would have geusses it would be over something so stupid as, Which Ketchup is Better: Green or Red?. Well, in the end the green wins because it looks better with mustard.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to get something out. And I have made credits, so if you wouls like to see them just put your e-mail, and I'll send them to you. Anyway, yes I do read SVH, and I watch Buffy (hints the MOO, hey wasn't that a great episode?). And thanks alot Dilyan, you're just lucky your family. But, oh well. Oh and no, I'm not a dork, maybe just a little strange. There was some questioning about the timing, this is like ten years into the future. So anyway, I'm gonna change the rules around a little, just for fun. Thanx for the great reviews, please keep them up. And thanks Monica, encourgament is a great thing. Oh, yeah, I have this Idea that I used for my other story. Here's how it goes: Whoever has the best review, funny or very encouraging, or whatever gets my attention, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. So, anyway, please Review, cuz if you keep the review comin', I'll keep my story comin'. Oh yes one last note, please read my other story. Right, enough babbling.  
Missie 


	5. Not Quite Homesick

Temptation Island  
Chapter 4  
Not Quite Homesick  
  
We are at the girl's island. It is lunch time and they are all eating together. The girls are trying to find a suitable guy for their first date. Seeing as they have 13 selections that won't be hard. But considering they have about 3 hours until Jeff comes, to make their decision. Juliette is pretty sure she wants to go out with Justin. As for Daisy she has decided upon Josh, what can I say she likes danger. But for Shelby the decision is much harder. She has two very worthy applicants; Hayden and Conner. Just as soon as they have finished their dessert, Jeff's boat arrives. And they are whisked off to the 'lawncharis'. Everyone is there and all the guys are lined up facing the girls.   
  
Jeff: Well, it has come to make a not so important decision, who will be your first date. Let's start with Juliette.  
Juliette: Well, after much debating I have decided that for my first date I would like to go with................ Justin.  
Justin smiles and thn walks behind Juliette's chair.  
Jeff: Ok, Juliette what made you decide to choose Justin?  
Juliette: Well, last night we talked for a little while and we shared the same views. Plus we never got to finish our conversation. So I geuss that's why.  
Jeff: Great, ok Daisy why don't you go next.  
Daisy: Well, I geuss after I name my date you will ask me why. So I'll just tell you know. I chose him because of his danger appeal basically, and we too had a nice conversation. And my first date will be Josh.  
Josh has a little grin on his face and struts his way behind Daisy's chair.  
Host: Well, I geuss I have no further questions. And finally Shelby.  
Shelby: Well, first of all don't ask why, because I dont't quite know. This was really hard because I had had great conversations with more than one person. But scince I could only choose one, I chose Conner.  
Conner flashes a brilliant smile and the walks behind Shelby.  
Host: Well great, I will be back soon and then you can decide where you would like to go. Now I'm off to the boys.  
  
Everyone gets up and Jeff leaves. Jeff's boat heads over to the guy's resort where the air is light and playful. Neither of the guys is really worried about their decisions, as they have them all figured out do to last night's festivities. When Jeff's boat is tied firmly to the dock a loud cheer rings out. even at ten in the morning they are all in a partying mood. But then Jeff informs them that theymust settle down at their 'lawnchairs'. It's the same here as it was at the girl's resort, all the gals are lined up, while the guys are siiting in their chairs.  
  
Jeff: Ok guys. Today is the day you are going to choose your first date. All you have to do is say their name, they'll walk over here and I will ask you a question. Got it? Ok, lets start with Auggie.   
Auggie: Ok, I chose Jezebella for my first date.  
Jezebella is grinning from ear to ear as she walks behind Auggie.  
Jeff: So, did you choose her because she was a good dancer?  
Auggie: Actually, I didn't get a chance to dance with her.  
Jeff: Well, I geuss you will find out later then. Ok, David.  
David: I chose Jessica.  
Jessica flashes them an award winning smile and walks behind David's chair.  
Jeff: What sparked your interest?  
David: In our ketchup conversation she had good reasons as to why green was better.  
Jeff: Ahhh, ok well Scott your up.  
Scott: I chose Tia.  
Tia gives a little giggle and then walks behind Scott's chair.  
Jeff: Was it the dancing or the conversation?  
Scott: Well, we didn't really get to talk but she was a great dancer.  
Jeff: Great, great, well I'm gonna give you all some time and then I will be back so that you can tell me where you would like to go.  
  
A/N: First of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I know it is kinda boring right now but, Rome wasn't built in a day. And I won't be sticking directly to the guidlenes of Temptation Island. As for the dates from now on, I'm going to let you decide who you would like to go on a date with whom. And I would also like to say that Dyllan and I will be writing an X-File Higher Ground Crossover. You don't have to know anything about X-Files. If you think that would be a crappy idea just say so in your review.   
Thanx,  
missie 


	6. Where to go, what to do?

Temptation Island  
Chapter 5  
Where to Go, What to Do?  
  



	7. Where to go, what to do

Temptation Island  
Chapter 5  
Where to go, what to do?  
Daisy's Story  
This story is dedicated to Mandi, thanks again.  
  
Daisy sighed as she walked towards the resturaunt. This date was already off to a bad start. Josh was no where near what she had expected. He was so NOT her type. And every little thing he did just annoyed her more. The way he talked, the way he sat, heck even the way he would look at things annoyed her. And Daisy's nerves were way too fried already. If this didn't end soon, someone might not come back in one peice.  
As they entered the resturaunt Daisy knew she couldn't make it through, and if she did she should go into the acting business. Their hostess handed them their menu's and begin telling them the specials. But Josh quickly stopped her and told them that they would both have the duck with extra lemon butter and 2 cokes. Daisy grimaced, she hated duck, but what she hated even more was pushy people. She didn't let people telling her what to do, and she wasn't gonna start now.  
"Um, exscuse me miss, I think that I'll take the Speghetti and a Garden Salad with Ranch dressing," Daisy bursted out suddenly, "and a Dr.Pepper please.  
The waitress nodded and then changed something on her pad, and walked off. Josh looked at her with clouded eyes.  
He spoke in a tedious tone, "What was that all about?"  
Daisy leveled him with a glare and smiled, " Idon't like duck."  
Josh frowned for a second, and then quickly changed it into a smile. Her nodded slowly, then began talking about Motorcross and how much fun it was, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Daisy interupted him when he was telling a joke about someone who came in last at one race or another, and told him that she was interested in Tarot Cards and stuff like that. He frowned for just a second, that Daisy wasn't sure she had really seen it. Then he told her that was nice and continued on with his story. Daisy sighed and sat back in her seat, not realizing she had ever been sitting in the edge. All night long all they or more, Josh, talked about was hi stupid bike. Finally, when they were both done with their food, Daisy told Josh she wasn't feeling too good and they headed to the ship. The ship ride home took way too long. And each minute that passed by that Daisy didn't blow up was a miracle. Finally they reached the island and were taken away from their comfortable beds for questioning. Both parties had a completley different story:  
  
Josh's Interview:   
Oh, man, we had a lot of fun, and I mean alot. It was really great. I think we really hit it off. I mean there was alot of electricity. I mean, didn't you feel it?  
  
Daisy's Interview:  
Camera Man: So Daisy what did you think about this date?  
Daisy: Does creul and unusual punishment mean anything to you?  
  
  
A/N: Hey, I'll try to get one out everyday but no promises. And not to offend anyone who likes the show I'm about to talk about, but I think this must be said.  
How, in the world could they replace one of the greatest shows in the world with that crappy show Edgemont. I mean, I tried to watch it but it's like so stupid. Whoever thought it was better than Higher Ground should be tested for drugs. I mean, honestly, that show blows chunks. Ok, enough of that, thanx for all your help.  
missie   
  



	8. Where To Go What To DO (Or not)?

Temptation Island  
Chapter 5   
Where to go, what to do?  
Juliet's Storie  
This story is dedicated to Mandi.  
  
Juliet looked around, there was no sign of Justin. Well, Juliet thought so much for being punctual. Auggie's always punctual. Juliet closed her eyes upset with herself, now is not the time to be thinking about Auggie. Now was the time to be thinking about Justin, who was making her irritable already, and they hadn't even left the island. Actually, come to think of it she didn't even know where they were going Justin had asked her if he could decide where to go, Juliet had agreed and now he wanted it to be a suprise. Juliet hated suprises, she liked thinkgs to be more straight forward, like Auggie. UGH why couldn't Juliet stop thinking about him. She was begining to make herself mad. Just then she saw Shelby making her way towards her.   
  
"Hi Jules watcha doin?" Shelby asked a smile playing on her lips.  
"Waiting for my date. He's like thirty minutes late." Juliet said with bitterness in her voice.  
"Well, atleast you know he can't stand you up. Actually I think you may wanna go to the bar I'm pretty sure I saw him talking to Daisy there."  
"Oh, great he's not standing me up, he's just flirting with my friends."  
"Look, Jules snap out of it. I know you miss Auggie but your not here to worry about him your here to have fun. And right now your acting like your an insecure high schooler. I know you're more mature than to think that Justin would stand YOU up for DAISY I mean after last night there is no way. So get out of your depressing funk and go have some fun. Or I'll just have to kick your butt like old times."  
  
Juliet smiled, Shelby was right. After Daisy and Justin's fight last night there was no way he could be trying to get in good with her. She was just being immature and paranoid. Juliet nodded her head and walked off toward the bar. Shelby was right Justin and Daisy were sitting at the bar talking about, Ohmigosh, KETCHUP.  
  
"Well. as interesting as this conversation sounds I'm gonna have to take Justin away. For our date." She finished unassuringly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Juliet I was just so caught up in our fight..." Justin began but was interupted by Daisy.  
"UH, HUM it was NOT a fight, it was an argument. I don't have fights."  
"Whatever, anyway I was so caught up in our 'argument' I completely forgot. But anyway now we can began our date. Uh, you might wanna get changed into your bathing suit. We're going scuba diving."  
Juliet looked at him for a second. "Uh, excuse me did you just say scuba diving? Um, if you did I would just like for you to know that I am terrified of getting in the ocean. Because like there are sharks and uh, stuff called jelly fish, sting ray, little pointy animals. And, uh, so I'm thinking maybe I heard you wrong."Juliet couldn't believe she had just said that. She wasn't even that scared of the water. Maybe it was because he had just brushed of being late for their date or maybe it was PMS. Juliet didn't know and right now she didn't care.  
Justin looked bewildered. "Uh, look Juliet I'm really sorry if you don't like the water but, this is what I planned. So, uh, this is what we're gonna do." He said the last bit firmly.  
Now it was Juliet's turn to look bewildered. "No," Juliet said fighting back tears, "no, we are not going to. You can go on your little scuba diving expedition but you'll be going alone. And just incase you forgot, we're voting people off after these first dates and me and the other girls are VERY close. So you had better start praying that the other girls had great misfortune with there dates. Because otherwise you'll be packing." With that Juliet turned around and stormed off back to her room. Juliet slammed the door and turned and fell onto her bed only to find someone sitting on it.  
  
"Geez, Juliet do you mind. I mean you might be a stick but you still weigh too much to just go laying on me." Shelby said in a muffeled voice.  
Juliet got off of Shelby. "Well, you shouldn't have been sitting on my bed to begin with."  
"Well, aren't we crabby."  
Juliet just stared at her then broke down and cried. "I'm sorry, it's just that... I miss Auggie and turns out Justin reallly is a dog. And I mean I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on with Auggie, if he's found someone else or..."  
Shelby grabbed Juliet in a hug."It's gonna be okay, and you're not alone. We all feel the same way. It just depends on how you let it affect you."  
Juliet nodded Shelby was right. And from now on Juliet wasn't gonna let it affect her.  
  
A/N: I know I don't deserve a review I've just been mondo busy and it might be a while until my next one but things will cool down once school starts on the horrid day of August 8th. So thanx for atleast readin it . Sorry it was messed up, my computer has been screwing up all month long. I hope you can read this. It didn't even say I had posted on myne.  
Love Ya,  
missie  



	9. The Interview

Temptation Island  
Chapter 5  
The Interview  
Dedicated to JD.  
  
Justin's Interview:  
She'll calm down soon and then she'll let us try it again. She wouldn't vote me off without another chance. I don't know maybe it was just PMS.  
  
Juliet's Interview:  
He better be praying because as far as I'm concerned, he's as good as gone. Daisy can't stand him and now Shelby thinks he's the biggest jerk on the planet. SO he better start kissing some major butt.  
  
A/N: I forgot to add this I was in such a hurry. I've been gone at my Grammy Bears for a week and she doesn't have the interview and that's why I couldn't post and now this week I have to go to my aunts house. So that's why I'm gonna try and get Scott AND Shelby's first date. By the way I dedicated this to JD because she is one of the best Scott and Shelby authors ever. If you havent read her Scott's World and her S.W. II then you really should. I know I've been promising the missie&dylan story soon, But me and her ain't had much time to collaborate. You really don't see each other much when you live in two rooms right next to each other. Burt it should be out soon. If you like alien stuff then you should really read it. I know Dylan's a great author and she has alot of great ideas. Plus I mean her name is Dylan SHELBY, what could be better? 


	10. Where to go, What to do?

Temptation Island   
Chapter 5  
Where to go, What to do?  
Scott's Story  
Dedicated to my Grammy Bear.  
  
Scott smiled at Tia as they swayed to the latin music. She really was a great dancer, but not as good as Shelby. Oh well, right now he wasn't gonna compare her to Shelby. That wouldn't really be fair. A slow song came on and Scott gave Tia a questioning glance but she shook her head and nodded over to the bar. It was quieter over there.   
"I hate slow songs and I needed a drink." Tia said.  
Scott stuck out his lower lip, "So we never get to slow dance together?"  
Tia just laughed. "I'll tell you something Scott, you are way too cute."  
Scott smiled. "So does this mean we'll get to slow dance together?"  
"Maybe, but no promises,"  
They ordered their drinks and started talking.  
"So, you're 'significant other' is a what was her name Shelly?"  
"Shelby, yeah."  
"Shelby, right. So was she the blond one?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's really pretty. I bet the guys are fighting over her. That one guy, Conner, I was talking to him and he said that he would do anything to get a date with her. He actually said he wasn't too disapointed when he was blocked from those other two girl's ,uh, Debby and Jan?"  
"Daisy and Juliet."  
"Right, well he said that he didn't really care because theonly one he was interested in was Shelly..."  
"Shelby."  
"Yeah, Shelby. Oh, yeah and then I heard Ben, Justin, Josh, Ryan and Parker making a bet on who would get the farthest with her. But anyway I wouldn't worry about those four, they're jerks. I bet they won't even get a date with her. Well, except for Parker he's pretty cute. But I mean..."  
But Scott didn't even hear the rest of what Tia had said. They were making BETS on who would get the farthest with SHELBY. Scott wished he sould be over there right now. Boy if he was he would pound their faces in. No one, NO ONE will get farther than a friendly hug with her Scott thought to himself, if they do... Scott thoughts were interupted by Tia who was tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, Scott I'm sorry I got you worried about Shelby. But you really shouldn't worry, if I were her I wouldn't give them the light of day. And I bet if she did it wouldn't matter. She loves you. I can tell she does, all you have to do is look at her when she's looking at you. She just glows and has a permanent smile in her eyes. And I mean it's obvious you love her. You can so tell, when you two are together it's like you doon't even know anyone else is there. I've see you two. It's way obvious."  
Scott smiled, if an outsider could tell how obvious it was they loved each other than there was nothing to worry about. But he felt guilty he was here to give Tia a chance. "Tia, c'mon this isn't about me and Shelby. This is about me and you possibly hooking up. So let's finish our date without talking about her." Scott said it but he didn't feel it, as far as he was concerned this date was already over.  
Tia smiled at him. "No, it's not and you know it. You and me are just friends and dance partners. I never expected us to hook up. It's just fun to have a great dance partner."  
Scott smiled too. "So me and you can just be friends and dance together without any questions?"  
"Yep, I think we owe it to ourselves to have someone like that."  
"I agree. So what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Well, I bet you wish you had someone you could talk to about Shelby so let's talk about her."  
"Like what?"  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"Well like ten years."  
"Ooh that really is a long time. SO how'd ya meet."  
Scott smiled remembering Horizon brought back great memories. They should be having their ten year anniversiary soon. Even though it wasn't really Kat's reunion she would be there too. Scott couldn't wait to see her and everyone else.  
"High school."  
"Awww High School Sweethearts. I always figured those never worked out. Let me geuss the Star Quarterback and The Cheerleading captain?"  
"No actually, we didn't have football there. Well, befor i transfered I was a football star, but Shelby was never the Cheerleader type."  
"Really? No sports? What kind of a school did you go to?"  
"Well we had sports but they were unorganized. It was a school for dysfunctional teens, druggies, misfits, just plain screw ups. Actually all of us came from the same school."  
"No way. I couldn't picture any of you, well maybe Daisy and David, in a school like that. There is no way you could have fit into one of those categories."  
"Well, there is. Yeah Daisy was goth and David well, he's an interesting one. Auggie was in a gang and Juliet had an eating disorder."  
"What about you and Shelby? Were you two like just too hot to handle?"  
"No, I was a druggie and Shelby needed a sanctuary. But we both had one thing in common. It kinda helped us understand each other. It's how we connected at first. She was one of the only people who understood..."  
Tia nodded he knew she wouldn't push. She looked at her watch. "Boy it's late, wanna head back to the island."  
Scott nodded. "I'm really glad we went on this date. It's great to have someone to talk to. We'll have to do this again."  
Tia nodded and they headed back to the island. Then they were told they were needed for an interview.  
Tia's Interview:  
Scott's a great friend I can tell and I can tell he's a great listener. Plus he's a great dancer. But all will ever be is friends, and that's fine, no wait thats great.  
  
Scott's Interview:  
She's a great friend, a great listener and a great dancer. She doesn't poke, prod or push. It's great that we're friends. I really am glad I'll have someone like her I can talk to. And it'll be great to get to know more about her. If we don't have another "date" then we'll spend alot of time together on the island.  
  
A/N: Thanx for everything everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Hey I do believe that was the shortest AN ever. Great go and ruin it Missie.  
Thanx Love Ya,  
MISSIE  
BOO YA 


	11. Where to go, What to do?

Temptation Island  
Chapter 5  
Where to go, What to do?  
Shelby's Story  
Dedicated to the Little Green Man On My Window Sill, and Ralphie.  
  
Disclaimer: Now I don't normally do this but I figure I should, so here goes. Obviously, I don't own them or they would still be on the air.   
  
Shelby and Conner were sitting at the secluded islands only resteraunt. This was supposed to be the most romantic island. And so far Shelby could see why. This would be a great spot to go with Scott sometime, Shelby thought. But she shouldn't be thinking about Scott, she should be thinking about Conner. Conner was extremely cute Shelby had to admit. And he had the best smile.  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Conner asked.  
"Hmm, I dunno. How long have you been playing?"  
"Oh, ever scince I was little. My Dad taught me."  
"Ah, so it's like a gene pool talent?"   
"A gene pool talent?" COnner asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Like you get the talent from one of your parents"  
"Oh, right. Well, yeah I geuss so. So what about you, what are your gene pool talents?"  
"I don't have any."  
"C'mon you have to have something."  
"Well, I got my acting acility from my Dad."  
"Ah, an aspiring actress."  
"No, it's just me and my Dad are good at fooling people. Not such a great talent, but in comes in handy when you don't want to hurt other people. Or yourself." Shelby mumbled the last bit to herself but Conner heard it.  
"I'm geussing you don't wanna talk about that?"  
"No, but I do wanna get to know more about you."  
The waitress came over just as Conner was about to say something. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She said putting her pen to her pad.  
"Uh, I'll take a coke." Conner said.  
"Water, thanks." Shelby said as the aitress walked away.  
"What no caffeine?"  
"Well, let's just say I got over that stuff a long, long time ago."  
"How long ago?"  
"Let's see about ten years. Junior year of High School."  
"Really, when I was a junior in high school Coke was like all i would drink. There's no way I would have been able to give it up."  
"Well, let's just say it wasn't my idea."  
"Well, if it wasn' yours then whose was it. It wasn't your parents was it. My parents are caffeine adicts too."  
"No, one of the rules of my high school was no caffeine. I dunno I geuss I just got used to it. I don't really have a taste for sweets anymore. I mean every now and then, but I really got turned off of it at school."  
"A school that didn't allow caffeine or sugar, weird. But, I mean couldn't you have some at home?"   
"No, actually this was like a school that you live at."  
"Ah, a boarding school, that must have sucked."  
"No, it wasn't really a boarding school. It was a school for people who had "hit a bump it the 'road of life'"  
" A reformatory?"  
"Yeah, but it wasn't like most reformatory schools."  
"There's no way you could have gone to a reformatory school. I mean you're like so normal."  
"I'm no where near normal. I'm alot different than you would think. I've got alot of secrets, but..."  
The waitress came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order yet?"  
"Uh, I am. Are you Shelby?"  
"No, but you can just order for me."  
"Okay, then we'll have two Pot Roasts."  
"What would you like on the side."  
Conner looked at Shelby. "Um, I'll just have some extra gravy."  
"Okay, and for you mam?"  
"Uh, a house salad."  
"Okay, and what kind of dressing?"  
"Ranch."  
"Okay I'll be right out with your salad."  
"I hope you like Pot Roast." Conner said when the waitress ahd gone.  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
"So anyway, enough about me tell me some more about you..."  
They talked, joked and ate, and then went back to the island both too tired to join in the activities happening there. But the camera crew didn't care if they were about to die, they needed and interview.  
Conner's Interview:  
We had alot of fun, we learned alot about each other. I really had a good time and I think she did too.  
  
Shelby's Interview:  
Shelby:It was fun.  
Camera Man: Are there second date possibililties?  
Shelby: Possibly.  
  
And with that Shelby went back to her room and fell into a blissful sleep the second she hit her pillow.  
  
A/N: This is my last one for atleast a week. I hope it lasts you. The little green man on my window sill whispers ideas to me at night, Freaky, you might say, but he gives me really good ideas. And Ralphie is my petfly at my grammy's house. I wouldn't let her kill him which is really weird because I absloutely positively HATE FLYS WITH A PEA PURPLA PASSION. Okay well anyway, Happy Summer.  
P.S. Yes, I am a little out there, but aren't we all. 


	12. Buh-Bye

Teptation Island  
Chaper 6  
Buh-Bye  
This story is dedicated to George Horie.  
  
Jeff clapped his hands for all the discussion to die down. They were back where our story had started. The male tempters on dock A, the female tempters on dock B.  
  
Jeff: Okay, today we are going to be voting off one of our male and female tempters. Which side would like to go first?  
Auggie: We well.  
Jeff: Okay, what your gonna do is discuss this with all the other guys and then you'll chose someone to delier the bad news.   
  
Jeff held out a black necklace and handed it to Auggie as the guys out their heads together. After five minutes they came back up and David stood up with the necklace in towe. Then he walked over to dock B. He paced the dock three times in silence then stopped right in the middle. Then he moved to his right.  
David: Sorry Jez, but you gotta go.  
Jezabella: Yeah, I geuss.  
Jezabella frowned at Auggie and then walked onto the boat that would soon be taking her and the voted off male back home.  
Jeff: Okay guys, why did you choose Jezabella?  
Scott: She was kinda flaky.  
Auggie: And way too hig maintenance.  
Jeff: Ah, it all makes sense now. So girls what do you think about this?  
Juliette: I didn't think she was very pretty to begin with.  
Shelby: You guys think she's the only one that's flaky? (Shelby looks over at Daisy. They both laugh.)  
Daisy: Boy, if you're going by the flakt factor you won't have much problem dismissing people.  
Jeff: Well, I see our girls are feeling wide awake. Well, that's good because now you must make the same choice.  
Daisy: You mean we get to vote off another girl? Hmm... Where should we start.  
Jeff: Very funny Daisy. So here's your necklace, and you guys can discuss which guy you'll vote off.  
  
The girls decide within a minute. But they have a problem with who'll be the deliverer.  
Shelby: We were wondering if we could all do it.  
Jeff: Uh, okay I geuss.  
So the girls get up and head staright towards Justin.  
All Three: Buh-Bye  
And with a smile on all of their face they walk back towards their seats.  
Jeff: Well, my geuss is you all wanted him off. ANd uh so guys what do you think.  
David: Geuss he really was a dog. That's probably why Daisy voted for him. He's a hypocrite.  
Jeff: Ah well, there you go. Yall are gonna have 30 minutes free time and then we'll go to the bonfire.  
  
A/N: I lied here's your last one. Short I know. I dedicated this story to George Horie because he was the producer of Higher Ground. And what you guys get to do now is decide who you think should go out with who (NO NON TEMPTER CAN GO OUT WITH ANOTHER NON TEMPTER). If you only have an idea for one person then okay. If you don't have any idea, oh well. BUt if I don't get any feedback I'll just decide. Okay so thanx for reading. 


	13. Buh-Bye

Teptation Island  
Chaper 6  
Buh-Bye  
This story is dedicated to George Horie.  
  
Jeff clapped his hands for all the discussion to die down. They were back where our story had started. The male tempters on dock A, the female tempters on dock B.  
  
Jeff: Okay, today we are going to be voting off one of our male and female tempters. Which side would like to go first?  
Auggie: We well.  
Jeff: Okay, what your gonna do is discuss this with all the other guys and then you'll chose someone to delier the bad news.   
  
Jeff held out a black necklace and handed it to Auggie as the guys out their heads together. After five minutes they came back up and David stood up with the necklace in towe. Then he walked over to dock B. He paced the dock three times in silence then stopped right in the middle. Then he moved to his right.  
David: Sorry Jez, but you gotta go.  
Jezabella: Yeah, I geuss.  
Jezabella frowned at Auggie and then walked onto the boat that would soon be taking her and the voted off male back home.  
Jeff: Okay guys, why did you choose Jezabella?  
Scott: She was kinda flaky.  
Auggie: And way too hig maintenance.  
Jeff: Ah, it all makes sense now. So girls what do you think about this?  
Juliette: I didn't think she was very pretty to begin with.  
Shelby: You guys think she's the only one that's flaky? (Shelby looks over at Daisy. They both laugh.)  
Daisy: Boy, if you're going by the flakt factor you won't have much problem dismissing people.  
Jeff: Well, I see our girls are feeling wide awake. Well, that's good because now you must make the same choice.  
Daisy: You mean we get to vote off another girl? Hmm... Where should we start.  
Jeff: Very funny Daisy. So here's your necklace, and you guys can discuss which guy you'll vote off.  
  
The girls decide within a minute. But they have a problem with who'll be the deliverer.  
Shelby: We were wondering if we could all do it.  
Jeff: Uh, okay I geuss.  
So the girls get up and head staright towards Justin.  
All Three: Buh-Bye  
And with a smile on all of their face they walk back towards their seats.  
Jeff: Well, my geuss is you all wanted him off. ANd uh so guys what do you think.  
David: Geuss he really was a dog. That's probably why Daisy voted for him. He's a hypocrite.  
Jeff: Ah well, there you go. Yall are gonna have 30 minutes free time and then we'll go to the bonfire.  
  
A/N: I lied here's your last one. Short I know. I dedicated this story to George Horie because he was the producer of Higher Ground. And what you guys get to do now is decide who you think should go out with who (NO NON TEMPTER CAN GO OUT WITH ANOTHER NON TEMPTER). If you only have an idea for one person then okay. If you don't have any idea, oh well. BUt if I don't get any feedback I'll just decide. Okay so thanx for reading. 


	14. 

Temptation Island  
It's That Time...  
  
(Drums sound on the girl's island )  
All three girl's walk to meet Jeff. He motions for them to sit down on the benches placed in front of the fire.  
"Well, hello ladies. It's lovely meeting you again. But I'm afraid the subject at hand isn't near as lovely. We are gathered here tonight to have a way to, somewhat, know what is going on over there on the other with your boyfriends. See, what I have here is tapes, of your boyfriend's dates. Now, I'm going to give you a choice. You can choose to watch it, if you want to. But there is a catch; whatever you decide, your boyfriend over there haas to do also. So, if you chosse to watch the tape Shelby, then Scott has to watch the tape too. Or, Daisy, if you don't choose to watch it, they can't either. Does everyone understood?" Jeff looked at all the girls, and they all nodded back at him. "Okay then, Juliet, do you want to watch the video?"  
Juliet thought abiut it for awhile, and then shook her head.   
"Are you sure you don't want too?" Jeff asked again.  
"I'm sure."   
"Okay then, Daisy?'  
Daisy looked over at Juleit and then shook her head. "No. And I'm sure that it's a no."  
"Okay then, Shelby?"  
"I want to see the tape."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, here you go." Jeff said handing Shelby a mini DVD player. "Just push play when you're ready."  
Shelby rearranged her earphones, and then pressed play. She saw Tia and Scott sitting together laughing, then Tia came on the screen:  
"Scott's really cute, and sweet, and funny. But, he's totally head over heels with Shelby. She seems nice. She's really pretty too, and Scott talks about her like she's God or something."  
As the tape cut out Shelby smiled.  
"Well, Shelby, how did it go?"  
"She said that, Scott was totally head over heels about me, and a lot of other nice things."  
"Okay well, seeing that I've left you in high spirits, I'm going to go visit the guys."  
  
(The same annoying drums sound over at the guys' side of the island)  
"Well, guys, I have something for you." Jeff said.  
"What is it?" Scott asked.  
"Tapes, of your girlfriends' dates."  
"Yeah." Auggie said curiously.  
"That's right. Now, I've already been to see the girls, and I gave them a choice of whether or not they wanted to watch the tape. Only one of them said yes. But, their are always consequences from your actions. And unfortunately for you, those consequences fall on you. See, when they decided if they wanted to see the tape, whatever they decided, you have to do too. That means, that only one of you will get to see the tape. Anybody want to take ageuss atwho it'll be?"  
"Nah, Scott's chick is the only one of 'em who probably said yes." david said.  
"Well, David, you are right on target. So Scott, here's the tape. Just push play when you are ready."  
Scott took the thing, fixed his earphones, and then pressed play. He saw Shelby and Conner having a really good time at the resteraunt. Then he saw COnner come on the screen:  
Man, Shelby's really hot, and funny. I don't think Scott should have ever let her come here, because there is no way he's gonna get her back.  
  
Then the screen cut off, and Jeff interuppted his thoughts.  
"How did it go?"  
"Um, not too good, but you know, that's just one guys opinion." Scott said. Then he got up and walked back into his room.  
  
A/N: I Suck, I Suck, I Suck, I know. But, you know how it is with school. You have to read a 1,464 page book, along with a 268 page book, and a 296 page book. As well as all my math homework, a college projectmagig, a sememester paper for history, a huge power point presentation in English, and Basketball. Not to mention having to see American Outlaws 8 times, and all the hours obsessing over Colin Farrel. Yeah, yeah, yeah, there you go making excuses again. Oh well, I owe all you guys who reviewed and read this big time. Which is why I posted all these chapters in one day. Also, if you are a fan of The Wedding Stories, I should have that up soon. I typed up four whole chapters, and now they're gone. which has happened before with that story, so I'm begining to think my comp deosn't like it. Oh well, I'm really, really sorry. 


	15. 

Temptation Island  
Chapter 8  
...Back at the Homestead  
  
Tia knocked as she walked into Scott's room. She saw Scott shriveled up on the floor with his eyes closed. He was rocking himself gently.  
  
"Scott?" Tia said hoping not to scare him. "Scott, are you okay?"  
Scott didn't even look up, he just kept rocking himself. Then, Tia sat down next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. Scott pulled his head up and looked over at Tia.  
  
"I just want to go home. Back with Shelby, back where we belong."  
  
Tia smiled at him. "Scott, what happened? All us girls were sitting by the pool waiting for you guys to get back, and then Auggie came up and said that you were really upset."  
  
Scott stood up suddenly and walked over to the table. "I'll tell you what's happening. Shelby doesn't love me anymore, an she's gonna leave me for some failure musician. That' what's going on." Scott yelled and the threw a vause at the door. He smiled watching it as it shattered onto the floor.  
  
Tia got up and smiled. "Scott, I know and you know that Shelby loves you. So, I'm wondering what on earth gave you the idea that she was going to dump you?"  
  
"Because Conner said she was."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Scott. You have got to be kidding me. Just because one little jerk says he's gonna be the one going home with your girl, doesn't mean he is. I mean, that guy doesn't even hold a candle to you. He's just being a guy."  
  
Scott looked at her for a minute or two. "Maybe you're right." He said more to himself than to Tia. "Maybe you're right."  
  
"Listen honey, I know I'm right. Now you better get your butt off the floor and come dancing with me before I have to hurt you."  
  
Scott shoved Tia playfully as they walked out of the room and to the pool area. As soon as they reached it Scott was swarmed by girls. Finally, after a little mosying, Scott found a girl to talk to.   
  
"So, what's your favorite book?" Elizabeth asked Scott.  
  
"Hmm, I would have to say, 'Frankenstein', by Mary Shelley."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well, let's just say the book holds some true meaning. What about you?"  
  
"Well, I really like, 'Oliver Twist.'"  
  
"Ahh, well, what else are you interested in besides books?"  
  
"Coffee. It's the only way to get me through the day...  
  
  
Back at the Girls' Island  
  
"I think Hayden is so cute, and sweet too. He's my choice for date number two for sure." Shelby told Daisy and Juliet.  
  
"Well, mine is definetly James. I think. I mean, he's really cut and down to earth." Juliet said.  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that he'll give you a free massage doesn't mean anything to you?" Daisy asked her.  
  
"Well...  
  
A/N: Here's another one. I know this doesn't make up for everything, but I'm working on it. 


	16. 

Temptation Island   
Remember what dating used to be like?  
Chapter 9  
  
Setting: Back To Picking Our Date  
  
"Well, hello guys. It's nice to see you. As you know, we are gathered here today to pick our second dates. So, Auggie, would you please tell us who your second choice is?" Jeff said.  
  
Auggie looked at all the girls carefully, then made his final decision. "Yes, for my second date I choose, Christina."  
  
"Ahh, Christina, if you would please step forward and walk behind Auggie's chair. That's right, now David."  
  
"For my second date I'm going to go with Jessica again."  
  
"Jessica, you know the drill. So David, why did you decide to go out with Jessica again?"  
  
"Well, I mean obviously I like her." Jessica giggles, and Jeff smiled.  
  
"Uh, huh, well Scott, it's your turn."  
  
"For my second date I choose, Elizabeth."  
  
"Okay, Elizabeth, why don't you walk right over there. Now, Scott is tehre any particular reason as to why you chose Elizabeth."  
  
"We had fun talking last night."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, now I'm off to see the girls."  
  
(Change of Scene)  
  
"Look girls, i'm gonna be honest with you, we're all tired and cold. Now I know you all know the drill, so why don't you tell me who you picked and why, okay?"  
  
All the girls nodded, and then Juliet spoke, "I chose James, because I know I won't be in competition with Shelby over him."  
  
"Hardy, har, har. I chose Hayden because he reminds me of someone." shelby said.  
  
"Well, girls, I geuss that leaves me." Daisy said in her sarcastic tone. "And I, well, I chose Parker because quite frankly I think he could be David and Ezra mixed as one only way cuter."  
  
All three the girls laughed as Parker was left to be confused.  
  
A/N: Happy Thanksgiving. Sorry about any errors. 


End file.
